A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus useful, for example, in analyzing and/or repairing Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) circuit devices. In particular, the present invention relates to locating a field of view such that selected conductors of an integrated circuit (IC) device may be accessed for probing, for measurement, for modification, or for other purposes, without changing the field of view.
2. The Prior Art